Not Gonna Get Us
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Un amor que rompe con las reglas, y que aún así el conde Phantomhive está dispuesto a llevar adelante. CielxRaimei.


Hace mucho que no escribía un crossover, pero aquí lo tienen, un fanfic entre Ciel Phantomhive y Raimei Shimizu n.n espero que les guste!  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguna de las series previamente mencionadas me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Not Gonna Get Us**

De acuerdo, díganme ustedes si creen que esto es algo que pasa con normalidad o es parte de la mala suerte de Ciel, pero… ¿a cuántos chicos les ha pasado de ir a pasar un fin de semana a la casa de su prometida solo para enamorarse de su mejor amiga? No era algo que el joven Phantomhive habría escogido de haberle sido posible, pues era algo inaceptable para él, además de que no quería romperle el corazón a Lizy, y es que no amara a su prometida, sino que ella era demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? Inocente para él. Por otro lado estaba Raimei, la muchacha que había llegado a tomar el té con ellos aquella tarde, una joven de la edad del conde, samurái según su prima le había contado. Se habían llevado de maravilla, al parecer ella también había perdido a sus padres y comprendía la situación en la que el niño se encontraba. Tan solo bastaron unas pocas horas para confundir el inmaduro corazón de Ciel hasta niveles insospechados… ¿acaso era posible que deseara a Raimei habiéndola conocido hace tan solo unas horas? Rendido se recostó en la cama matrimonial de la habitación que ocupaba, Sebastian, como siempre, estaba a su lado, mirando a su bello amo mientras esperaba nuevas órdenes.  
-¿Qué miras?-preguntó el menor, encabronado.  
-Nada mi señor, nada…-sonrió burlonamente el morocho-. Es solo que… detecto caos en su corazón, ¿es eso cierto my lord?  
-Cállate-murmuró cortante el humano-. Odio que leas a través de mí, no soy un juguete.  
-Lo siento my lord, no quise incomodarlo… es solo que noté un peculiar modo de actuar en usted cuando la señorita Shimizu se hiso presente.  
-¡Ya cállate Sebas…!-pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente, dándole paso a la chica objeto de su conversación, quien se acercó sonriendo con una bandeja con dos tazas de té.  
-Buenas tardes Ciel-san-sonrió la muchacha-. Con Lizy estábamos tomando un té después de cenar y se me ocurrió traerles un poco a Sebastian-san y a ti.  
-Vaya mi lady, es usted reconfortantemente educada y encima piensa en los demás-sonrió el mayordomo, tomando la bandeja para a la tambaleante muchacha no se le callera-. Es más, ¿no le gustaría tomar el té con nosotros? Dado que yo no tengo sed, pero estoy segura de que my lord querrá acompañarla.  
-Sebastian, te he dicho mil veces que no llegues a conclusiones por ti mismo porque a veces puedes estar hablando de cosas que no tienes ni idea si son ciertas o no-refunfuñó molesto el menor.  
-Entonces… sí te molesta mi presencia, era tal y como lo había percibido…-susurró la fémina con tristeza mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo.  
-¡No! ¡Yo no dije eso!-se apresuró a acotar Ciel-. Es solo que este mayordomo irrespetuoso a veces habla sin saber, no es el caso, claro, así que por favor no te pongas mal. Me encantaría tomar un té junto a tan bella señorita-a pesar de saberse prometido de Lizy, no pudo evitar decirle algún cumplido-. Sebastian, prepara todo.  
-Yes my lord-el morocho hiso una pequeña inclinación para luego, mágicamente, desaparecer, apareciendo en el balcón que había al salir de la habitación de Ciel, un lugar grande, apartado e inmensamente romántico. No es que a Sebastian le gustase el amor, pero la idea de que el menor engañara a Middleford le era sumamente atractiva, después de todo, era ya bien conocido entre la sociedad lo mucho que los demonios amaban el mal accionar de sus amos. Además de que había que tener en cuenta que el mayordomo prácticamente detestaba a la escandalosa rubia pues le causaba muchos problemas y, quien sabe, incluso tal vez trastornos mentales, con toda esa ternura y ese... en fin, lo asqueaba.  
Ciel tomó con cuidado la mano de la rubia, sonriéndole caballerosamente, para luego caminar juntos hasta donde el sirviente los esperaba. Allí corrió una silla para que la joven se sentara y luego se sentó él. El mayordomo, cumpliendo con su parte de la rutina, comenzó a tocar una melodía romántica con el violín, el cual había parecido salir de ningún sitio.  
-¿Sabes?-comentó Raimei-. Fue prácticamente una noche tan bonita y estrellada como hoy que mi vida se vino abajo.  
-Hum… así que eras parte del clan Shimizu, Lizy me lo ha contado, que no toque el tema de la muerte contigo pues te pondrías mal-suspiró él-. No sé, yo creo que a veces está bien el descargarnos, es… reconfortante.  
-Yo también lo creo así… tú también perdiste a tus padres, ¿verdad Ciel-san?-ella lo miró con la tristeza pintada en sus ojos-. Imagino que debe ser un gran dolor para ti, pues no estás preparado para ese tipo de situaciones-la rubia se acercó a él y acarició su rostro. En un principio el muchacho quiso apartarse, pero luego sucumbió ante el cálido contacto de la samurái.  
-¿Y tú sí?-inquirió el conde.  
-Pues no estaba enteramente preparada… aún así… se supone que los pocos clanes ninja, o en mi caso samurái, que quedan tienen un programa de entrenamiento acerca de cómo superar situaciones así. Somos guerreros, estamos preparados para morir, claro que aún así siempre hay algo que duele…-explicó Raimei.  
-Entiendo…-el muchacho no supo como ni cuando fue exactamente que lo hizo, pero en aquel momento, se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras un ferviente deseo de protegerla surgía de su pecho. En un comienzo sintió como la rubia dudaba, pues si entrara su amiga en aquel comprometedor momento… pero luego se rindió ante el corazón-. No te preocupes, si Lizy se acerca Sebastian la detendrá, no tengas miedo.  
-Pero… ¿si nos descubre? Eres su prometido y yo su mejor amiga, no puedo hacerle esto…-negó ella.  
-¿Rechazas lo que siente tu corazón por los sentimientos que otra mujer siente hacia la persona que te atrae? ¿Sabiendo que tus sentimientos son correspondidos?-el mayordomo miró confundido a la chica, definitivamente no entendía los sentimientos humanos.  
-…… ¿Bailamos?-Phantomhive intentó desviar el tema de conversación al ver que la rubia de ojos marrones no le respondía.  
-Claro-sonrió ella, poniéndose de pie junto al muchacho, mientras éste la tomaba de la mano y la cintura para luego ponerse a bailar acompasadamente. Se aproximó aún más al chico, sintiendo su aroma y su calidez. Un sonrojo cruzó las mejillas de la rubia, no debería pensar en esas cosas, Ciel era el prometido de su amiga y ella… era sensata, no quería arruinar la amistad con la chica por una estupidez. Aún así… no podía negarlo, su corazón estaba confundido-. ¿Crees que esto esté bien?  
-En este momento no estoy preocupado por lo que digan los demás… este es un mundo humano y cruel, es normal que el deseo se interponga ante el destino. Yo creo que si una persona lo desea con suficiente fuerza puede cambiar su destino-dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.  
-Y es por eso que vives…-reconoció la rubia-. Para crear tu propio destino… yo también creo así, y es por ello que no me he marchado aún, sino que estoy bailando contigo-su mirada se tornó más alegre.

Lo habían decidido, construir una aventura, juntos. Ciel y Raimei comenzaron a verse a escondidas, claro que el muchacho ocultaba estos encuentros a su prometida, pues no sabía como cortar el lazo que unía a ambos jóvenes. Aún así ambos decidieron entregarse al mutuo amor, algo que jamás habían sentido, algo que los llevaba hasta niveles insospechados, al nivel de quebrantar reglas prohibidas. Se sentía genial… lo que aquello provocaba, aquella sensación de que estás haciendo algo mal pero no puedes detenerte… la adrenalina invadiendo tus sentidos… Por primera vez en su vida Ciel encontró a alguien que lo comprendía, alguien que sabía que estaría a su lado, alguien que lo amara con todas sus negativas características… Fue un gran romance, y no había quien los parase, tan solo la amistad que sentían por la sucesora de los Middleford. Aún así…

La noche era oscura, despejada y estrellada, como la de aquel día en el que los muchachos habían sellado aquel pacto de unión. Como siempre, la velada había sido previamente preparada por Sebastian y los demás sirvientes, quienes, aunque no aprobaban el riesgoso comportamiento de su señor, adoraban a la nueva amante del conde. Una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas. De fondo podía escucharse la suave melodía proveniente del violín de Sebastian, quien, aunque lo negaba, continuaba alimentando aquel apetito de remordimiento, haciéndolo crecer y tentarse en torno a la rubia.  
-Ya hace tres meses que estamos con esto… ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle a Lizy?-inquirió la rubia, sintiendo luego los labios del Phantomhive sobre los suyos mientras él le pasaba la fresa de su torta.  
-Estamos bien así… ¿no?-sonrió Ciel, acariciando el cabello de la muchacha, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de la verdadera felicidad del modo en el que lo había hecho estando con la samurái.  
-Sí, tienes razón pero… ¿y si se entera?  
-¿Enterarme de qué?-los amantes no supieron como ni en que momento había llegado, pero tuvieron una horrible sensación de vacío al ver los tristes ojos de la chica. Sabían que algo así podía pasar, pero no se imaginaban que sucedería tan pronto-. Ciel… Raimei… ¿hay algo que quieran decirme?-pregunto Lizy, haciéndose la dura.  
-Lizy… amiga…  
-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme así?! ¡Me has robado a mi novio!-estalló la duquesa.  
-N-no Lizy, déjame explicarte… en verdad… por favor, escúchame-intentó hablar Ciel-. Escucha… sabes que si no fuera por una gran razón yo jamás te hubiese hecho algo así, es solo que… tu sabes… desde aquel incidente yo jamás me he vuelto a sentir… digamos que… feliz. Cuando conocí a Raimei me sentí revivir, sentí otra vez que tenía una creencia, algo que debía proteger… algo que… no siento cuando estoy contigo… perdón Lizy pero yo no te amo…-una sonora bofetada aterrizó en el rostro del sucesor de los Phantomhive, silenciándolo, la rubia no entendería razones.  
-¡Lizy!-Raimei se interpuso entre ambos-. ¡Entiende!  
-¡No, no entiendo!-exclamó la furiosa niña y, refunfuñando, se marchó.  
-¿Estás bien Ciel?-Shimizu se arrodilló junto a su amante para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y limpiarlo un poco.  
-Debemos irnos de aquí… probablemente le dirá todo a mi tía, y si ella interviene estaremos en un grave problema-meditó el conde-. No te preocupes Raimei, no dejaré que nos separen…  
-Lo sé… yo tampoco lo permitiré… a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por la persona que uno ama, y yo daré todo por ti Ciel-sonrió la muchacha, parándose también.  
-Entonces es un hecho…

El cielo estaba oscuro y un gran torrencial amenazaba a la ciudad, de todas formas ya nada importaba, pues se tenían el uno al otro, y por si fuera poco contaban con la protección de un ejemplar guardián, quien sabían que protegería la pareja según los fieles deseos de su amo. El muchacho de cabellos azules y la jovencita de cabellos dorados ya no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse, pues estaban juntos, habiendo dejado atrás aquel mundo lleno de egoísmo humano, el cual recientemente había crecido un poco más por los celos de Lizy Middleford.

**FIN**

* * *

Eso es todo, quedo cortito pero igual me gusto n.n Espero con ansias sus reviews, también pueden dejarme sus mensajes en mi fotolog: xXSaku_ElricXx los espero con ansias!!! Nos vemos en algún otro fanfic, hasta entonces!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
